


Friends and Lovers

by About150Times



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/About150Times/pseuds/About150Times
Summary: One-shot that explores what happens at the end 4x08 when Chuck carries Blair upstairs. It was supposed to be romantic, but it's purely smut.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Friends and Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just felt inspired to write this after rewatching 4x08. I think that the ending is one of the most underrated CHAIR moments on the show. Ed and Leighton's acting is superb because you can feel the love radiate in this scene. Their eyes speak volumes right before their kiss. It's such a beautiful and romantic scene. This piece is basically smut though.

People with as much history as these two rarely get happy endings. They are always stuck in a perpetual limbo between being enemies and companions. This was a special kind of purgatory in which they had to balance sexual tension with vehement disgust and tender adoration.

When they were lovers, they weren’t friends. When they were friends, they weren’t lovers. And when they were enemies, they were both.

It was a type of nonsensical oxymoron that only made sense in a realm where Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf co-existed as friends and lovers.

They had tried being lovers, but that failed attempt had left them both so badly burned that they still had invisible wounds that would never fully heal. Next, they became enemies, which turned out to be so explosive that it resulted in the most volatile and gratifying sex that either one had ever had.

After a very public takedown, they were now on the path to, once again, entering the friendship zone. But how can a couple who has experienced so much call themselves mere friends? 

Blair sighed and basked in their mutual success, “There’s nothing I love more than coming home with a victory under my belt. What do you think our count is?”

Chuck drew a breath as he fondly remembered all of the schemes from their past, “For us, a million. The world zero.”

Blair raised her champagne glass and confessed, “Sometimes I think a takedown is better than sex.”

“Don’t get crazy now,” Chuck admonished. The mere mention of sex from her sultry lips had his dick hardening uncomfortably.

“Well it’s an endorphin rush.” She lowered her voice, “Plus it makes me think of old times. I really appreciate you stepping up tonight.”

He raised his eyebrows, “I wanted to say you owe me, but for some reason it didn’t feel right.”

“Wow, holding back from a threat,” She teased. “Almost like something a friend would do.”

“Maybe that’s because that’s what we are. Friends.” It felt like more. This moment felt like anything but friendly conversation.

“Well, who knew it would take tons of hate-sex and a public takedown for us to finally get here?” He lowered his head with a shy smirk as she gave him a radiant smile. Their bodies were both well aware of the implications.

Blair’s smile fell from her face, and Chuck could feel the electricity pass between them. “Well, I should get going. Goodnight, Waldorf.”

Same to you, Bass.” She said as she sat the champagne flutes down.

A goodbye hug. It was a rookie mistake. Her perfume invaded his senses in an intoxicating invitation, while the feel of his strong shoulders awakened her barely contained desire. 

When they pulled away and looked into one another’s eyes, there was no denying it. There was no friendship here. Their eyes communicated unmistakable, undeniable, unadulterated love. 

Their lips were slowly pulled together by an unseen force. Once they touched, it was all over. Blair’s hand raised to Chuck’s face before winding around his neck. His hands grasped her lower back and pulled her as close as possible.

She sighed when he swept her off her feet and ascended the stairs. 

Since reigniting their physical relationship, they had had all forms of sex -- raunchy, quick, animalistic, dirty, satisfying, secretive. They had given into their basest desires and allowed their bodies to take control. The pent-up lust had been unsated for so long that there wasn’t room for thoughts or feelings. It had been purely carnal.

But, this?

This was love. Romantic love, pure and simple.

When he entered her bedroom, he laid her gently upon the bed before kneeling beside her on the floor. He slid her shoes off one by one and placed reverent kisses on her ankles before shrugging out of his suit jacket. He climbed up on the bed beside her and gently kissed a path from her inner elbow to her shoulder and across her clavicle. 

Her hands raked up his back and into his hair, drinking in the moment with no need to rush through the process. She relished in the feel of him next to her, the weight of his body on top of hers, as he thoroughly worshipped every inch of her throat until he was again at her lips. 

His tongue slipped along her lower lip until she granted him access into her own. It was slow and languid as their tongues rubbed tentatively against one another.  
Blair felt her panties dampen when Chuck’s hand slid up her side to cup her breast through her dress. 

They continued kissing and touching for what felt like hours. After some time, Blair finally pulled Chuck into the upright position and began unbuttoning his shirt as his hands worked her gown’s clasp at the back of her neck. Together they stood to allow the garments to fall to the floor.

Once they were both sufficiently naked, Chuck laid Blair back on the bed once again. He started at her breasts where he swirled his tongue across one nipple while his hand caressed the other. She bucked beneath him and mewled softly as he brought both hands to her chest to push her breasts together. He drew his tongue across both nipples in a tantalizing path that caused her to pull his head closer to her chest. 

He chuckled at her reaction and continued to work his way down her body. He ran his hands down her sides and back up again as he teased her belly button with a swirl of his tongue. His descent eventually landed him between the apex of her thighs.

Without hesitation or warning, he tasted her swollen center with long strokes of his tongue. With a deep gurgling cry from the back of her throat, she pushed his head against her mound and wrapped her legs over his shoulder. His fingers drew a soft pattern around her hip bones and held her in place. He lightly scraped his teeth over the exposed nub of her clit, causing her to writhe off the bed and moan, “Chuck. Oh God! Yes, Chuck!”

With one last lick, he pulled his head away and grinned at her. There was no sweeter sound in the world than Blair Waldorf calling his name in ecstasy. 

She gave him a sultry pout, and his cock once again sprang to life. He was so impossibly hard that he didn’t think he would last long enough to bury himself inside of her.

When her small hand found his member and began to pump, he closed his eyes and let her bring him lazy strokes of pleasure. After a few moments, she moved herself to lower her body to her knees. Chuck grabbed her hands before she could continue and gently kissed her knuckles, “I’m way past foreplay. I need to be inside you.”

She grinned at him and pushed him back on the bed. Most of the time she preferred for Chuck to take charge in the bedroom, but tonight she wanted to be in control.

Straddling his hips, she lowered herself onto his aching cock. She established such an agonizingly slow pace that he bucked his hips up into her and groaned, “Baby, don’t tease me. I’m dying.”

She smirked down at him and fondled her breasts. “You want me ride you hard and fast or slow and deep?”  
He pulled her hips down onto his once again, and said, “Mmm, how about hard and deep. I want to be buried to the hilt when you explode all over my cock.”

With those words, she pressed her wetness into him and rotated her hips back and forth. One of his favorite parts of her being on top was the fact that his hands were free to do as they please, and in this moment they yearned to squeeze her breasts. He brushed his thumb over her nipples and felt her inner walls clamp around him.

“God, Blair, I’m not going to last much longer,” he warned.

“Uh, neither am I. I’m so close, baby.”

He sat up and pulled her chest against his own. With an impossible force he slammed his hips up to meet hers. The lower part of his shaft created the most delicious friction on her clit as his member repeatedly massaged her g-spot. 

She came so hard and unexpectedly that she saw blindspots behind her eyes. “Ah, Chuck. Yes, yes, yes! Oh, God!”

With one last thrust, he spewed his seed deep inside of her with a low grunt.

“Blair, oh, fuck. That was incredible.” He panted still halfway inside of her.

After lifting herself off of him, she lay her head on his chest and sighed dreamily.

He ran his hand down her arm, and said, “Blair, I…”

She cut him off, knowing that they weren’t ready for that declaration again just yet. “I know. Me, too.”


End file.
